


Deep Desire

by kachesscrime



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kachesscrime/pseuds/kachesscrime
Summary: đồng tác giả: http://bewaremylove.tumblr.com/paul ngược dòng ký ức, trở về với khát khao cháy bỏng giấu kín bao năm với sự trợ giúp của một đồ vật có phép.





	Deep Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llamaonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/gifts).



paul dậy sớm sáng đó. thời tiết lành lạnh bên ngoài ùa vào, mây xám trôi trên trời chẳng mấy tươi. gió dịu dàng đùa với lá cây xào xạc. gã đi tắm, nhanh thôi, để chuẩn bị tới một nơi tưởng như đã thuộc về quá khứ.

abbey road studio.

gã đến nơi, nhưng còn chần chứ đứng ở vỉa hè, ngắm nghía cái cấu trúc đơn giản lạ kì của khu nhà. một ngàn kí ức lướt qua trí óc: vui vẻ, hạnh phúc, tồi tệ và xấu xa; tất cả những điều ấy khiến gã cười. gã đã quen rồi, chỉ giữ lại kỉ niệm ngọt ngào mà thôi. còn những gì làm tâm hồn nhức nhối mỗi khi nhắc đến, thì sẽ bị chôn vào sâu thật sâu trong tận cùng của đáy lòng, khóa chặt bằng chiếc chìa thần kì: công việc. không việc gì cứ phải kéo lê nỗi đau đi khắp chốn.

gã bước vào cửa trước, tay vịn lên lan can, không biết là do muốn thăng bằng, hay là do cái cảm giác chạm vào một nơi chứa đựng những ký ức xưa làm gã thỏa mãn. bàn tay gầy đặt lên nắm cửa, xoay thật khẽ khàng.

hành lang vẫn cứ hẹp. có khi còn hẹp hơn lúc trước.

gã lượn lờ trong hành lang dài, vòng qua góc tối của tòa nhà cũ. đúng ra giờ này gã phải đang thu âm cho album mới, nhưng gã cứ lượn lờ hoài, đơn giản vì muốn ngắm nghía cho đã con mắt những bức ảnh cũ trên tường, những kỉ niệm vung vãi đầy nơi đây. nó khiến paul cảm giác như mình đang ở nhà.

tâm trí paul cứ trôi dạt về những tháng ngày cũ, quyến luyến cái hiện thực có vẻ điên rồ nhưng thực chất vừa đủ tròn trịa. lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm, gã để bản thân tận hưởng những gì mình chưa từng: đôi chân tự do rảo bước, thác nước hồi tưởng đẩy gã trôi nổi trong nỗi nhớ.

gương mặt bọn họ khi ấy vẫn còn trẻ quá, nụ cười trên môi khi hư khi thật. sau cùng thì, mỗi người đều đạt được giấc mơ của riêng mình, và tất nhiên, nổi hơn cả elvis. "trên vạn người," có thể nói vậy.

gót chân gã gõ trên sàn lót gỗ, ánh đèn iPhone mờ mờ soi lên một cái cầu thang nhỏ cũ. paul lần bước theo đến một căn phòng lạ huơ lạ hoắc. nơi đó tối mù, bụi phủ dày trên lớp tường cũ, chỉ có duy nhất một cánh cửa sổ tròn be bé sát trần truyền vào chút ánh sáng.

paul rùng mình, thở hắt ra một hơi lạnh lẽo trong lúc ngắm nghĩa xung quanh. vài đồ vật có vẻ quen thuộc, vài cái thì không. gã cười khi nhìn thấy một món đồ cũ quen thuộc, một báu vật bị mất: cây guitar dự phòng của john ở studio. một cây rickenbacker cổ điển, đầy vệt bút mực và sơn móng tay. paul lướt những ngón tay trên đó, nhớ lại cái thời vô lo.

_"một, hai, ba, bốn!... paul làm vỡ li rồi, vỡ li, vỡ li, cái li vỡ rồi... cưng có muốn cầm con cu hông?... tau tin mày johnny... mày đó, mày đó... không được đâu, vậy khác gì giết người hông... cái thằng này, cái thằng này, haha,... ôi tao không thở được mất thôi..."_

mọi thứ ùa về, mạnh mẽ tới mức paul cảm giác mình đang rơi tuột trở về với mọi người, nghe ringo chê bôi ngữ pháp, thấy george chén sạch tủ lạnh và john đùa cợt đầy mỉa mai và queer thấy mẹ.

_"sai lầm rồi cưng ơi, tao biết mà... lần này chậm thôi... ringo!! RINGO!. paul lại quên hát rồi... tao đang cố nhớ đây john, nếu đéo phải vì mày tệ vãi..."_

gã cười nhẹ. ôi, trẻ, thơ ngây. không biết cái gì đang đợi họ ở tương lai.

tay vẫn ôm đàn, gã tìm đến cái ghế gỗ chỏng chơ giữa phòng. đám bụi bay vào trong không khí như bụi tiên. "wow," gã nghĩ. "bụi tiên à?" một tiêu đề hay. một lúc nào đấy, gã sẽ phải nghĩ đến phần lời. bụi tiên.

cái ghế kêu kèn kẹt, đến nỗi paul phải thầm mong rằng nó đừng có gãy. ánh sáng le lói lọt vào vuốt ve gương mặt gã. một chút ấm áp, thế hóa ra hay vì chỗ này lạnh ghê gớm.

paul đặt cây đàn lên đùi, đuôi chĩa vào phía trái. gã vuốt ve thật cẩn trọng. rồi gã thử lên dây, sợ rằng nó sẽ đứt, bởi vì nó đã quá cũ rồi. dây đầu, rồi thứ hai... cuối cùng cũng xong. tốt. vẫn xài được.

paul không định chơi bài nào cụ thể, chỉ định để thói quen dẫn đường. không phải paul của bây giờ, mà là paul của ngày xưa chơi đàn. gã nhắm mắt, ngả đầu ra sau, âm nhạc tràn vào lồng ngực. rồi vài nốt trở thành một bản nhạc quen tai. _"ôm tôi thật gần, kể tôi nghe rằng em khao khát điều chi._ "

john thích bài đó. đấy là lí do bọn họ quyết định thu âm. hắn khăng khăng thế.

_"em làm gì thế macca?" giọng john tràn sự hứng thú. cả đám tụ tập dưới hầm nhà asher để tập luyện, nhưng paul cứ lơ đãng hoài. lạ thật, bởi vì paul cũng thích bài đó lắm._

_"huh?" gã nâng đôi mi dày, cặp mắt màu phỉ thúy ngước nhìn người bạn thân. "ý anh là sao?"_

_"em chơi sai nốt và giai điệu cứ là lạ." hắn lại cười. "có khi ngươi ta lại nghĩ em quên mẹ nghề rồi." paul chớp mắt lia lịa. john bỗng dưng thấy ấm lòng._

_"em... em không có mà." gã thở dài. "em không biết đâu john. ừ thì mình chơi bài này cả nghìn lần rồi, nhưng em không biết vấn đề là gì nữa." paul lại nhìn đàn, ngón tay gẩy khéo léo chuyển từ nốt này sang nốt nọ, đôi môi mấp máy lời._

_"em phải cảm nhận nó, paul ạ." hắn nhìn gã. "như thể em đang khát khao được nghe nó cơ." một khoảng lặng. paul nhìn, đợi john nói thêm gì đó. "hát nó như em muốn. đừng lo gì cả, cứ... cảm nhận thôi."_

_"anh cũng thế à, khi anh hát ấy?" ánh mắt paul trên người john chăm chú._

_"ừ, cũng thế." đôi mắt họ gặp nhau, và paul tự hỏi có gì còn ẩn giấu sau những lời ấy. gã gật đầu, quay lại luyện tập. cuối cùng cũng xong xuôi. paul đã biết. rằng gã cũng muốn nó._

gã chậm rãi mở mắt, tay vẫn lướt trên đàn. lúc đương trôi nổi trong bể chứa kỉ niệm, có gì đó làm giác quan thứ sáu của gã tỉnh giấc. paul quay đầu, nhưng chẳng có ai. bầu không khí bất chợt biến chuyển. từ khung cửa sổ nho nhỏ giờ có vẻ quá bé.

căn phòng này muốn đuổi gã đi.

paul ôm lấy cây đàn như một bản năng, nhắm mắt lần nữa. cằm gã dựa lên eo đàn.

thở nào.

gã để đàn xuống, ngồi lại bên cạnh cái ghế gỗ, sắp sửa rời đi vì cái cảm giác khó chịu không biết vì đâu.

rồi có gì đó làm paul chú ý. một cử động. vẫn không có ai, nhưng có một tấm gương cũ bụi bặm, chỉ lộ ra một phần dưới lớp vải phủ. "ôi tôi điên mất thôi. cũng chỉ là cái gương."

cuối cùng, sự tò mò trẻ thơ trong gã đã chiến thắng cái thân thể già nua. paul đến trước gương, giật mạnh tấm khăn xuống, buông nó rơi bên cạnh chân. ngay khi gã nhìn vào trong gương, paul gặp một gương mặt quen thuộc, ló lên sau mấy cái thùng giấy. gã suýt chút nữa phát hoảng lên, nhưng rồi thân ảnh ấy ngày càng rõ hơn. là một người bạn. một người bạn mà gã thương đến hết nỗi.

john.

đôi mắt màu quả hạnh vẫn lấp lánh như khi paul nhìn thấy nó lần đầu họ gặp nhau vào cái ngày định mệnh ấy. cặp môi mỏng cong lên thành một nụ cười đẹp, khiến paul cảm giác như bị đánh gục. mái tóc hung đỏ bóng lộn vuốt ngược ra phía sau. hắn mặc bộ đồ da đen và chiếc áo ba lỗ trắng. "y như khi ở paris", gã nghĩ thầm.

paul nhìn trân trân vào ảo ảnh trước mắt, cơ thể đã sớm cứng đờ. không thớ cơ nào động đậy, chỉ trừ một tiếng thở khe khẽ thầm thì. "john", môi paul run rẩy gọi tên, cái tên quen thuộc quá.

người trong gương chỉ cười, bàn tay khẽ khàng tìm đến tay paul, vẽ lên những vòng tròn nhỏ. gã thấy cổ họng nghèn nghẹn, ánh mắt bám theo tay john, rồi tự nhìn tay mình. không có gì. một cơn đau đến quằn quại và sự trống rỗng cô độc làm tim paul nhói lên, đau hơn cả mũi tên của thần tình yêu, làm gã lảo đảo, đứng cũng không vững. càng nhìn, gã càng không sao chịu đựng nổi. người đó ngồi xếp bằng trên sàn, đàn trong lòng, tay gõ gõ xuống bên cạnh như bảo gã ngồi xuống. mắt paul nhòe nước. cái gì đây? gã cứ thì thầm hoài một lời. "em xin lỗi, anh không ở đây... em phải..." muốn dợm bước đi mà chẳng nỡ, tiếng nhạc làm gã chần chừ. âm nhạc. luôn luôn là âm nhạc, nó đưa họ đến bên nhau, rồi chính nó cũng xé toang đôi người đôi ngả. là lời từ biệt sau bao nhiêu năm xa cách. "điên mất thôi. đây không phải là thật. chỉ là hình phản chiếu, chỉ là hình phản chiếu."

john vẫn ở đó, nụ cười như mặt trời. paul như bị thôi miên, tiến lại gần tấm gương lớn, bước qua cái ghế gỗ, bước qua cả cái guitar chỏng chơ trên sàn. gã ngồi xuống bên cạnh người bạn cũ. họ không thể đối diện nhau trực tiếp, nhưng khi ánh mắt họ chạm nhau trên gương, paul nghĩ _, thế là đủ rồi._

gã kiên nhẫn đợi john chơi nốt nhạc đầu tiên. rồi hắn cũng bắt đầu. một bài ca paul vẫn mơ hoài về nó. không ai hát. gã bắt đầu sợ rằng ảo ảnh này chỉ là bộ não già nua của mình tự tưởng tượng ra mà thôi.

thế rồi âm thanh vang lên. paul lại bị lôi tuột về quá khứ.

_"nhanh lên nào", paul giục. "em không đến tận đây chỉ để nhòm anh ngồi ì thần xác ra đâu."_

_john ngó paul với một vẻ trêu ngươi pha lẫn hứng thú. "tò mò giết chết mèo đấy, em có biết không hả?"_

_"may mà em không phải mèo." gã nháy mắt. "nên là nhanh lên!"_

_cả hai ngồi, mặt đối mặt trong phòng tập của john ở kenwood. paul sớm chiếm dụng cái sofa xanh lá xấu mù, để john kẹt với cái ghế cynthia mua cho hồi giáng sinh năm ngoái. paul để ý thấy đối phương có vẻ hơi bị không thoải mái, nhưng gã cũng không biết rốt cuộc là thế nào. chỉ khi hai người chuẩn bị bắt đầu, john mới mở lời._

_"cái này... hơi khó, bởi vì là... " hắn thờ dài. "anh chưa viết bài nào thế này trước đây." gã nhìn john. "đây là về anh... và anh chưa bao giờ... mọi thứ đều hơi quá." cái nhìn trong mắt john lung lay, như muốn phun ra một câu đùa chữa ngượng, như thể hắn sợ. "em cứ nghe đi, nhé?"_

_paul chỉ gật, thả lỏng cơ thể trên sofa, chậm rãi lắng nghe. gã choáng ngợp trong sự đẹp đẽ của lời ca. john rõ ràng đã bỏ kha khá công sức vào đó. "nó hẳn là có ý nghĩa gì đó", paul tự nhủ thế. gã nghe john ca về những nơi hắn từng qua, về bạn cũ và người tình, về một ai đó mà không ai so sánh nổi. paul thấy lòng nhói lên, nỗi ghen tức ập tới. john bảo đấy là về bản thân. ai mà paul không biết ư? hay...?_

_gã vội vã dẹp ý nghĩ đó ra khỏi đầu. bài ca kết thúc. đôi mắt lười nhác của gã dính lấy john, tặng hắn một nụ cười buồn. "đẹp lắm johnny." gã ngồi thẳng lên. "cyn sẽ rất hạnh phúc nếu cô ấy biết anh viết tặng một bài hát như thế này cho cô ấy."_

_ánh nhìn của john như muốn khắc vào da thịt. "không phải... cho cô ấy. không phải cho cyn."_

_"ồ?" không bất ngờ. tuy thế, nó cũng chẳng giúp gỡ bỏ nỗi hờn ghen trong lòng. "em không... ý em là... anh, biết đấy, gặp gỡ ai..." gã chẳng kịp nói hết câu._

_"không! anh không! mà ừ thì anh có, nhưng không phải là thế."_

_"không phải về cyn mà là về ai đó anh đang quen.."_

_"không phải về ai xa lạ cả paul ạ. người này đã là một phần cuộc sống của anh từ rất lâu rồi." hắn thực sự mong paul sẽ hiểu, cơ mà cậu bé của hắn thì ngơ như một con bò đội nón vậy._

_"anh có đi nói cho cô ấy không? dù gì thì anh cũng viết cả một bài hát...?"_

_"anh ta vừa nghe xong đấy thôi," hắn nói khẽ, vừa đủ để paul ngẩng lên nhìn. hắn biết, xứng đáng mà, để nhìn thấy nụ cười của người kia nở rộ_.

trở về với thực tại, hai má paul đã đẫm nước. gã nhớ, và gã hối hận, vì đã không nói cho john rằng những xúc cảm ấy chẳng phải từ một phía. gã khóc, nức nở, vỡ òa thứ mà đã giấu kín bao lâu nay. mắt gã sưng đỏ, đối diện với ánh nhìn của john: dịu dàng, thương mến, âu lo. giây phút này, vừa đúng lúc mà đồng thời quá ư muộn màng. "em yêu anh, john." tay gã lần tìm đối phương. thế nhưng đời thực quá sức lạnh lẽo, lạnh như ván lót sàn dưới lòng bàn tay.

nỗi khốn khổ lê lết vào tâm trí paul. gã nhận ra đây chỉ là gã tự mơ mộng. paul sẽ không bước tới và ôm lấy gã như trong mấy bộ phim truyền hình lãng mạn rẻ tiền.

john chết rồi.

paul vụn vỡ, tâm hồn gã tan thành vạn mảnh. bò lăn trên sàn, gã tự ôm lấy chính mình. tấm gương chẳng cho paul thấy gì khác ngoài nỗi nhớ thương, nỗi khát khao cháy bỏng nhất của con tim: người bạn thân, người gã đem lòng yêu, người gã trao cho nửa tâm hồn. paul gần như nấc lên trong dòng lệ tuôn. như thiên thần giáng thế, con gái lớn của gã đã nghe thấy tiếng khóc. cô chạy vào.

"ba ơi, sao vậy ba ơi?"

không nghe tiếng đáp trừ một thanh âm nghẹn ngào, mary ôm lấy paul, đỡ gã dậy và đưa ra ngoài. cô nhìn lại, để xem cái gì đã khiến ba mình phải khổ sở như thế.

một tấm gương. trong gương là ba và mẹ linda của cô, vẫn còn khỏe mạnh và tươi cười. họ nhìn cô, tay trong tay.

"đi thôi ba." cô lắc đầu, trước khi khép cửa phòng lại.  
  



End file.
